


Чёрт возьми, Йорвет

by fandom_The_Witcher_2019



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Other, Sickfic, Tickles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Witcher_2019
Summary: Йорвет заболел, и Вернон ухаживает за ним
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 17





	Чёрт возьми, Йорвет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damn You, Iorveth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188964) by [Daovihi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi). 



— Выпей лекарство. — Вернон поднёс ложку ко рту своего нахмурившегося возлюбленного. — Не будь ребёнком.

— Иди ты. — Йорвет плюнул и отвернулся.

— Серьёзно? Ты реально будешь так себя вести? — Роше поднёс ложку ближе. — Чем быстрее ты примешь лекарство, тем быстрее я оставлю тебя в покое и тем быстрее ты поправишься.

Иорвет отпихнул Вернона и свирепо на него посмотрел. Правда, эффект от взгляда был подпорчен тем, что у Иорвета был насморк, горело лицо и он чудовищно шмыгал носом.

Вернон вздохнул и убрал ложку.

— Послушай, я приму лекарство и докажу, что у него не такой уж дерьмовый вкус.

Роше сунул ложку себе в рот и проглотил лекарство. Ему едва удалось сохранить невозмутимый вид. Это была самая ужасная вещь, которую он когда-либо пробовал, а он ведь был военным. Вернон заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Видишь? Нормальный вкус. Теперь твоя очередь.

— Нет. — Йорвет высморкался в кусочек ткани.

— Во имя любви… — пробормотал Вернон, наполняя ложку. — Просто прими проклятое лекарство. Оно будет у тебя во рту всего несколько секунд, а затем сможешь запить его водой, чтобы избавиться от послевкусия.

Нет. — Йорвет бросил свой импровизированный платок в Роше.

— Чёрт возьми, Йорвет! — Вернон сунул ложку себе в рот. Подавив желание выплюнуть лекарство, он наклонился и прижался к губам Йорвета.

Тот попытался отстраниться, но Роше удержал его голову на месте. Он не двигался, дожидаясь, когда Йорвет откроет рот. Сделать это было довольно-таки сложно, учитывая отвратительный вкус микстуры, но его упрямство окупилось — в конечном итоге Йорвет поддался, позволив Вернону переместить себе в рот лекарство. Йорвет чуть было не подавился от горького привкуса, но Роше заставил его проглотить всё целиком.

Йорвет прервал поцелуй, оттолкнув Вернона, и, подавившись, зашёлся кашлем. Вернон немедленно схватил ведро у кровати и подставил его ближе. Йорвет, откашливаясь, поднял вверх средний палец. Роше отпустил ведро, но не убрал его окончательно.  
Через минуту кашель прекратился, и Йорвет стал проклинать Вернона уже словесно. 

— Ты не хотел принимать лекарство, — парировал Вернон.

— Это не даёт тебе права просто… угх! — Йорвет плюхнулся на кровать.

— Прости. В следующий раз я сначала попрошу разрешения.

— Нет, не попросишь. — Больной перевернулся на спину и сердито шмыгнул носом.

— Эй, — Вернон потрепал Йорвета по затылку. — Хочешь, я принесу тебе апельсинового сока?

— Не хочу.

— Воды?

— Нет.

— Что-то другое? Еды?

— Нет! — Йорвет швырнул свою подушку в Вернона. — Ненавижу тебя! Видеть тебя не могу!

— Будь ты проклят, Йорвет, — пробормотал Роше себе под нос. Он глубоко вздохнул, возвращая подушку на место. — Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

— НЕТ!!! — заорал тот, игнорируя боль в горле. — Я убью тебя, если уйдёшь!

— Тогда чего, блядь, ты от меня хочешь? — Вернон вскинул руки вверх.

— …не знаю. — Йорвет пожал плечами. А затем начал чихать без остановки.

Вернон усмехнулся.

— Ты мило чихаешь, — с усмешкой поддразнил он.

— Вот и нет.

— Вот и да.

— Вот. И. Нет.

— Вот. И. Да.

— Нет! — Йорвет схватил подушку и ударил ей Роше.

— О, чёрт возьми, Йорвет! Ты опять! — Вернон рассмеялся, борясь за подушку. Когда ему не удалось отобрать её просто так, он подался вперёд и стиснул Йорвета в медвежьей хватке. — Ха-ха! Я нашёл твоё слабое место!

— Вернон! — Йорвет не мог сдержаться от улыбки, хлопая своего любовника по спине. Сменив тактику, он пощекотал Вернона за бока — ту их часть, которая была наиболее чувствительной к щекотке.

— Йор… аха-ха-ха-ха! Сто-о-о-й! Я не могу… чёрт, Йоррррр… — Вернон упал на Йорвета в приступе хохота, чем заставил рассмеяться и его тоже. — Я — ха-ха-ха — я сдаюсь!

Йорвет остановился, позволяя Роше отдышаться. Оба они посмеивались над произошедшим. Вернон наклонил голову и легонько поцеловал Йорвета.

— Слушай, вообще-то это так пошло… — сообщил ему больной.

— Ой, можно подумать! Тоже мне невинная полевая ромашка нашлась.

— Верно… — Йорвет вернул ему более глубокий и долгий поцелуй, но тут же отдёрнулся, когда почувствовал, как тёплый, влажный язык прошёлся по его нижней губе. — Эй! Отвали от меня, болван! Я болен!

— Не переживай, у меня хороший иммунитет. — Роше похлопал Йорвета по руке. — Я не заражусь твоей простудой.

— Плевать. — Йорвет потянул Вернона на себя и опять обнял. — Не хочу с языком. Хочу обниматься.

— Как скажешь… — Тот чмокнул Иорвета в нос и пристроился рядом, приобняв его руками. Йорвет счастливо вздохнул и уткнулся носом в его шею. И почувствовал, как боль отступает.

***

Йорвет спешил, пробираясь по лагерю с букетом в руках, чтобы встретиться со своим возлюбленным. Он хотел отблагодарить того за заботу во время болезни. И он знал, как это сделать: цветы, ужин и романтическая прогулка под луной. Всё должно было пройти идеально.

«Ему понравится…» — Йорвет улыбнулся, приближаясь к палатке Вернона. Громкое «Апчхи!» неожиданно вырвало Йорвета из его мечтаний. Он заглянул внутрь палатки, и представшая перед ним картина заставила его расхохотаться в голос.

Вернон сидел, завернутый в одеяла так, что походил какую-то гору. Очень больную гору, надо сказать. Он беспрестанно дрожал; его лицо было красным, как свёкла, когда он кашлял и сморкался в кусок ткани, служивший ему платком. Он посмотрел на Йорвета слезящимися глазами и, если бы только мог говорить, то определённо проклял бы его. Вместо этого он показал Йорвету средний палец.

— Чёрт возьми, Вернон.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа переведена для команды fandom The Witcher 2019  
> Бета - [little-ice](https://little-ice.diary.ru/)


End file.
